


You'll Always Come for Me

by alexme7_7



Series: Spider-Man AU [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7
Summary: A prompt fill for "What if Michael got held for ransom again but the villain was actually rather dangerous."





	You'll Always Come for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I got from wonderful person and artist sticki-notes on tumblr and it kind of got a bit out of control.
> 
> Takes place within the "canon" of mine and gayradwhitedad's Spider-Man au.

Michael sat in an empty warehouse, bound to a metal chair with chaffing bonds, listening to incessant dripping coming from somewhere unseen, and couldn’t hold back his laughter.

Sure, he was scared shitless, but it was just so fucking cliché. He had woken up bound and blind folded with a headache, was soon confronted by a sharply dressed, tall, dark, and beautiful lady about his “connection” with Spider-Man, threatened when he refused to cooperate, and seemingly left to rot in this abandoned building.

He should have seen it coming, honestly. He and Jeremy had watched enough bad movies to expect this. They always take people closest to the hero to get to said hero. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

The only thing that bothered him, aside from being kidnapped and trussed up like some helpless maiden, was waiting for the sharp dressed woman to come back. Where did she go? Why did she leave in the first place? She couldn’t have believed Michael when he had insisted that he didn’t know who Spider-Man was. It would be awesome if she had, but Michael severely doubted it. There was a weird glint in the woman’s eye that had made Michael’s stomach churn before she left.

So now he was waiting. For Jeremy, hopefully. But more likely, he was waiting for his captors to return. He didn’t even know if Jeremy knew he was gone by now. Jeremy could be blissfully unaware of the shit Michael had fallen into. Or he could be on his way right now, and maybe he should have more faith in his best friend. He didn’t know how much time passed while he was unconscious anyways.  Spider-Man could swing in any second and-

A door opened behind Michael, and he held his breath, hoping for Jeremy, knowing that the sound of the heavy footfalls of multiple people was not a good sign.

The woman was back, and she brought two, rough looking friends. Michael suppressed a shudder.

“I’ve spoken to my superiors, Michael,” the woman began with a slick smile, “And they are disappointed you have refused to comply willingly.”

“I might comply, if I actually knew who Spider-Man was,” Michael lied, slumping back in his chair as much as he could against the tight ropes.

The woman chuckled humourlessly and looked at her watch, “I hope for your sake that isn’t true,” she said, nodding to the two people beside him, “But, if it is,” she sighed, “then at least we can pass the time until he bravely comes to rescue you.”

“What did you have in mind?” Michael asked, feeling his stomach churn again, “I don’t suppose you guys brought checkers with you?”

“I’m sorry, you might not be familiar with this game, Michael,” The woman cooed, “But my friends here would be more than willing to show you,”

Michael heart dropped and he struggled at the bonds, trying to ignore the sting of the rope biting into his wrists.

“You know what? I actually think I’m good, but thanks for the offer.”

“I’m afraid you have no choice in the matter, Michael,”  she said, walking out of Michael’s line of sight, “I’ll be in my office, you know what to do.”

Michael could hear a door slam behind him and turned his attention to the two figures before him. His chest felt tight as the man and woman moved into action, taking off their jackets and rolling up their sleeves.

Tears threatened to spill, but he bit his lip, pushing the panic down. He wouldn’t cry in front of them. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. He wasn’t going to beg. All he had to do was wait for Jeremy.

Before he could steel himself, Michael was struck, hard and fast, by a closed fist. His head snapped to the side and his mind floated for a moment as he caught his breath. His entire left side of his face throbbed before he could feel his eye slowly swelling.

“No warning?” He panted, looking up at the man.

The man only smiled in response and stepped back, grandly gesturing towards him for his friend.

“Just tell us what we want to know,” The lady gently lifted Michael’s face and laughed at his defiant glare, before pulling back and hitting Michael’s face with a sickening crack.

“Gah, fuck!” Michael gritted, blood flowing from his nose into his mouth, “I don’t know anything,”

Another punch from the woman, this time to his jaw. Michael could taste the blood and felt his head spin.

“Really?” The woman shifted to stand behind him and Michael flinched, unable to follow her, “Because you and Spider-Man looked close to us,”

Michael felt her thread a hand through his hair and he jolted, trying to remove the offending hand. The woman tightened her grip and yanked back, Michael letting out a sharp breath as his eyes flew open. She wasn’t looking at him, she was looking to her friend on the other side of Michael with a wide grin.

“Nice choice,” the woman complimented and Michael squirmed, unsure of what he was missing.

“Never leave home without it,”

The man was approaching and Michael could hear himself whimper quietly, immediately cursing himself for letting it slip. Still, he struggled against the grip, feeling the bonds on his arms once again cut into his writs, hurting like a motherfucker.

The man leaned over Michael, something long and black in his hand, and he blinked trying to make out the object against his impaired vision.

“What the fuck is that, what the hell, get off me!” He yelled, tossing his head back and forth, wrenching his hair out of the woman’s grip.

A swift punch to the gut by the man left Michael heaving, coughing, feeling blood drip down the back of his throat as he strained against the rope around his chest. Another blow to the face, splitting the skin on his cheekbone. There was ringing in his ear and he didn’t count on it being the building’s fire alarm.

Something in front of him crackled and his head shot up, gritting his teeth against the dizziness.

The stun baton crackled again and Michael shook his head back and forth as the man descended on him.

“He’ll come for me, you know.” Michael panted.

The man froze, smiling slightly, “Maybe, but we’ll be ready for that,”

Michael froze, unsure of what exactly the man meant, but the man continued his approach.

“No, no, no, wait” Michael yelled desperately, “You really wanna know who Spider-Man is?”

“Yeah, kid. That’s the whole reason you’re here.”

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll tell you.”

The two exchanged surprised looks, “Please do.”

“The true identity of Spider-Man,” Michael whispered solemnly, letting his head hang, “is actually… Your Mom,” Michael raised his head with a shit-eating grin that was stained by blood, steeling himself for the inevitable.

“Why you little- “

Nothing could prepare him for the searing white hot that seized his body, he wanted to scream so badly, but he couldn’t let himself. Tears filled his eyes as he was frozen against a shock that seemed to go on forever.

When the pain finally stopped, his chest heaved and his lungs screamed, unable to get enough air in thanks to the tight ropes around his chest.

“Nng,” Michael’s chin rocked against his chest, “Well that was fun,” He panted.

“I’m glad you thought so, because we’re just getting started.”

All too soon, Michael’s body seized again and a scream was ripped from his throat.

* * *

 

Spider-Man landed with a crash on the expensive car outside the warehouse, smiling to himself as he felt the roof crush beneath him and the alarm start to blare. It would definitely pull some attention from whatever awaited him inside.

He pulled himself up to the roof just as a door burst open. The figure ran out and immediately found himself webbed to the noisy car. Satisfied, Jeremy let himself slip into the window as he heard more approaching footsteps.

The open space was expansive, but he quickly locked on to what he had come for. The figure was so familiar that it made Jeremy’s heart flip a little. Even from the other end of the warehouse, he knew that brown hair and red hoodie anywhere. Whistling to get Michael’s attention he swung himself toward his friend, dropping a few feet behind him.

“You’re knight in shining armour has arrived,” Spider-Man announced, moving to stand in front of Michael.

_Michael. No._

Jeremy immediately lunged forward at the sight before him. His friend was just unconscious, thank god. But blood and bruises covered his face, and he audibly wheezed with every breath. Jeremy raised a tentative hand towards his best friend, but his spidey sense had him on his feet and in front of Michael before he could register the actual threat.

“Spider-Man, you’re early,” A tall woman in a suit was walking towards him confidently, a frown on her face. Like Jeremy had shown up early to a dinner party or something.

“What the hell did you do to him?”

“I just let my people have a little fun to pass the time,” The woman shrugged, “Listen, I’m embarrassed to say we weren’t ready for you quite yet. I suppose we underestimated you. But I’m sure our paths will cross again.”

With that, she turned on his heel and started for the door. She didn’t get five feet before Spider-Man’s webs were around her ankles.

“You really think I’m just going to let you walk out of here?” He hissed.

“I said we weren’t ready for you” The woman chuckled, and Jeremy’s spider sense went off again, making him stiffen, “That doesn’t mean we don’t prepare for these types of situations.”

The woman pulled a detonator from her pocket and clicked the red button before Jeremy could react. Something beeped from behind him, a clock hung on the wall, counting down from sixty.

“I think you now have more pressing matters to attend to,” the woman nodded to Michael.

Jeremy only hesitated a moment before severing his webbing from the lady and turning back to Michael, catching her final words.

“We’ll see each other soon, I’m sure.”

He slid to his knees behind Michael, hands nervously moving to Michael’s own bound ones. He hissed in sympathy, noticing the blood around his wrists and muttered an apology as he tore at the ropes.

A low groan came from Michael, but Jeremy kept on pulling.

Thirty seconds remained. Michael’s feet were still tied together, but he was detached from the chair. Jeremy had no way of knowing how big the blast was going to be, so he pulled Michael into his arms bridal style and ran. He dropped Michael’s legs as he shot out a web to the ceiling and launched himself out the window, quickly catching himself on a streetlamp before they could hit the ground.

Behind him, the warehouse erupted with a deafening noise, throwing both farther through the air. Jeremy slid on the gravel with Michael pressed to his chest, feeling his costume tear against the rocks.

The dust around them settled and Michael was pushing himself out of Jeremy’s arms before Jeremy could even lift his head. The injured boy pushed to his knees and Jeremy scrambled to get a hold of him without causing more harm, lighting placing a hand on Michael’s back.

“Get off me!” Michael shouted, stumbling to his feet with a pained moan.

“Michael!”

“Please,” Michael whimpered, swaying slightly, keeping his head down, “Don’t touch me.”

“Michael,” Jeremy moved closer but kept his hands at bay, “Michael, it’s me. It’s Jeremy.”

“Jeremy?” Michael’s head snapped up and he squinted at the figure in front of him, stumbling as his body protested all the sudden movement. 

“Yeah,”

“Oh god, Jeremy,” Michael stumbled forward, falling into Jeremy’s arms with a small cry, “Thank you,” He mumbled into Jeremy’s shoulder, letting Jeremy practically hold him up.

“I’m so sorry, Michael, I just- I didn’t know where to start or-” Jeremy pulled Michael closer, feeling Michael’s body shaking against him, and his heart tighten, “I’m so sorry,” His voice cracked slightly, burring his face into Michael’s hair.

“I knew you’d come.”

“I’ll always come for you, Michael.”

* * *

Michael smiled as when he heard the knock on his window. It had been three days since Jeremy had rescued him, and he had barely left Michael’s side, other than to drop Michael off at the ER under the pretense of a mugging as Spider-Man and then return an hour later as Jeremy. But tonight, he had gone out patrolling the city for the first time since. Or at least, that’s what he was supposed to be doing.

Michael opened the window and let Jeremy crawl inside, and they both wordlessly moved to sit on Michael’s bed, Jeremy pulling his mask off as he settled in beside Michael.

“I was in the area…” Jeremy started awkwardly, like he needed an excuse to visit Michael.

“And wanted to make sure I hadn’t gotten kidnapped by another weirdo with vague, yet menacing plans?”

Jeremy made a displeased noise at Michael’s levity regarding the whole event, and Michael slung an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I’m still breathing, Jere,” He huffed, leaning his head on Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Your eye is, uh, healing well,” Jeremy sighed, staring out the window.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, lifting his head, “What’s on your mind Jeremy?”

Jeremy turned to face Michael quickly and the two were almost nose to nose, making Jeremy jump back a bit.

“Noth- “

“Bullshit,” Michael interrupted, offended Jeremy would even try that on him still. His voice went softer and he shuffled closer to Jeremy again, “What’s up Jere?”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy sighed, running and hand through his hair.

“Jeremy, we’ve been through this- “

“No. I mean I’m sorry for that, yeah,” Jeremy huffed, fiddling with the mask in his hands, “But I’m just sorry for putting your life at risk in general. I just- I don’t know what I can do- “

“Hey, Jeremy, it’s cool man. I mean, I don’t like getting kidnapped or tortured,” He ignored Jeremy’s wince and pushed through, “But I don’t blame you for it. We haven’t been careful, we need to start being more careful about being seen together when you’re in costume. That’s all,” He shrugged, putting a hand on Jeremy’s.

“I just don’t like seeing you hurt, Mike.”

“And I don’t exactly like seeing you hurt either,” Michael countered, “But this is our lives now. I’m not going to stop being friends with you just because it might make me a bit safer. You’re worth more to me than that, man. You know that.”

Jeremy smiled, not meeting Michael’s eye, his cheeks turning red slightly, making Michael flush in turn. He could feel his heart squeeze and had to supress and stupid nervous giggle.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Jeremy mumbled.

“You won’t. You’ll always come for me, and that’s what matter,”

The confidence in Michael’s voice made Jeremy look up, eyes wide. The boys smiled at each other shyly. 

“I will,” He confirmed taking squeezing Michael’s hand and letting Michael pull him a bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought in the comments, or hit me up on tumblr at slaygoldponyboy <3


End file.
